The installation of window shades requires the installer to consider many factors at once, and can be a cumbersome and time consuming endeavor. The window covering must be properly aligned with the opening in the wall or other structure. This involves measuring a proper depth for the window covering relative to the opening, as well as ensuring that the window covering is installed square relative to the opening. A typical window covering installation involves snapping a bracket onto a headrail of the window covering to define how far back bracket needs to be within the opening and then marking the location for the bracket. The installer must then hold the bracket in one hand and screw the bracket into the window opening with the other hand while trying to keep the bracket square with an outer edge of the window opening. The installation process can be difficult to complete, leaving the installer with a single free hand to complete all tasks as the bracket is held with the other hand. Such installation tasks can include making necessary lateral and/or depth measurements and corresponding markings, aligning the bracket and/or the window covering, drilling any necessary holes in the window opening, and fastening the bracket within the opening. In some cases, to ensure a proper installation, multiple people are needed. Typical window coverings can include three, four, or more window brackets. Securing all of these brackets with the proper depth and alignment can prove to be very time consuming. Improvements in installation of such window coverings are desired.